Elf
Traits Ability Score Increase: +2 Dex Size: Medium / Speed: 30''walking'' Languages: Common & Elvish Features Darkvision - 60ft: You can treat dim light as bright light, and darkness as dim light Keen Senses: Gain proficiency in Perception Fey Ancestry: Gain advantage on saves vs charmed & ignore sleep magic Trance: Your long rest only take 4 hours Subrace Drow = Ability Score Increase: +1 Cha Superior Darkvision: +60ft Sunlight Sensitivity: Gain disadvantage on attack rolls and Perception checks made in direct sunlight Drow Weapon Training: Gain proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, and hand crossbows Drow Magic: Gain dancing lights at 1st level, faerie fire at 3rd, and darkness at 5th. Faerie fire and darkness can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Eladrin = Ability Score Increase: +1 Cha Four Seasons: When you finish a long rest, you can change what season you are aligned with Fey Step: As a bonus action, you can teleport up to 30ft. You can only use this 1/short rest. Starting at 3rd level, you can also trigger bonus effects based on your season (DCs = 8 + ChaMod + Prof) * Autumn: After you teleport, chose up to two creatures with 10ft of you; they make Wis saves vs being charmed by you for 1 minute or until damaged by you or your allies * Winter: Before you teleport, chose one creature within 5ft of you; it makes a Wis save vs being frightened of you until the end of your next turn * Spring: Before you teleport, touch one willing creature; it teleports instead * Summer: After you teleport, chose creatures with 5ft of you; they take fire damage equal to your ChaMod (min of 1 damage) |-|High Elf = Ability Score Increase: +1 Int Languages: One standard Elf Weapon Training: Gain proficiency with longswords, shortswords, shortbows, and longbows Cantrip: Gain one cantrip from the wizard spell list (use Int as its SpellMod) |-|Sea Elf = Ability Score Increase: +1 Con Languages: Aquan Sea Elf Training: Gain proficiency with spears, tridents, light crossbows, and nets Child of the Sea: +30''swimming'' speed & can breath water Friend of the Sea: You can convey simple ideas to aquatic Beasts |-|Shadar-kai = Ability Score Increase: +1 Con Necrotic Resistance: Resist necrotic damage Blessing of the Raven Queen: As a bonus action, you can teleport up to 30ft. You can only use this 1/long rest. Starting at 3rd level, after teleporting, resist all damage until the start of your next turn |-|Wood Elf = Ability Score Increase: +1 Wis Fleet of Foot: +5''walking'' speed Elf Weapon Training: Gain proficiency with longswords, shortswords, shortbows, and longbows Mask of the Wild: You can try to Hide within foliage, rain, snow, or mist; even when only lightly obscured |-|Avariel (UA) = Languages: Auran Flight: +30''flying'' speed while not wearing medium or heavy armor |-|Grugach (UA) = Ability Score Increase: +1 Str Languages: Sylvan (replaces Common) Grugach Weapon Training: Gain proficiency with spears, shortswords, shortbows, and nets Cantrip: Gain one cantrip from the druid spell list (use Wis as its SpellMod) Variant High Elves can replace their Elf Weapon Training with Aereni * Aereni: Double one of your skill proficiencies or tool proficiencies Wood Elves can replace their Elf Weapon Training with Valenar * Valenar: Gain proficiency with scimitars, double scimitars, longbows, and shortbows ''UA: This item contains playtest material from the Unearthed Arcana. It is subject to change and is not officially part of the game'' __NOEDITSECTION__